


Condensation

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [29]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Yaoi, abuse of food stuffs, lemon.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo is the owner of a successful high class restaurant. When speaking with a customer, the customer, who is clairvoyant, tells him he will meet someone dark and oriental. Duo doesn't take much notice of the prediction until one day when the soft drink rep pays a visit.<br/>(final fic in the Misuse & Abuse of Food arc)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condensation

**Author's Note:**

> The challenge should ShenLong choose to accept it....
> 
> Pairing: 2x5.... Situation or Setting: Duo is the owner of a successful high class restaurant. When speaking with a customer, the customer, who is clairvoyant, tells him he will meet someone dark and oriental. Duo doesn't take much notice of the prediction until one day when the soft drink rep pays a visit.
> 
> Food stuff: ... Sweetened condensed milk - in a tube. Challenger: ... Gaz (my boss) and Russell (the assistant chef).
> 
> Authors Note: This challenge was thrown to me one night at work when (I forget how) my boss, Gaz discovered that I had included him in one of my earlier Food Arc fics - "Cravings" After being persuaded to print out said fic for Gary and Russell to read, the pair of them put this challenge to me.
> 
> Mission Accepted....
> 
>  
> 
> Written: October 2005 - ShenLong

Duo let the air out of his lungs in a rush, blowing the bangs from his face as he watched the waitress disappear out the door into the restaurant with the last meal of the evening. It had been a busy night and he was glad to see the last of the orders finished off. Giving another sigh, he grabbed the cloth and started to wipe down the bench before preparing to put away the garnish tray and other items no longer needed.

The apprentice chef gave him a hand and pretty soon the kitchen was cleaned up, all that remained was the grill and stove to be cleaned. Pouring water onto the hot plate, Duo picked up the spatula and began to scrape the hot plate clean. Once that was done he left the kitchen hand to continue washing up, dismissed the apprentice and went to see how the girls were doing with the desserts. Everything appeared to be under control so Duo wandered down the corridor to his office and changed his chef jacket. Giving his hair a quick tidy up, he prepared to go out into the restaurant and mix with the guests.

Duo had bought the successful restaurant a few years ago after finishing his apprenticeship. The previous owner had decided it was time for retirement and offered Duo first refusal on the place. Duo had scraped together what finances he could and with a hefty loan from the bank, bought the business. He hadn't changed much in the way of running the place, after all, why tamper with something that works? His main objective was to provide good food, a friendly atmosphere and reasonable prices. He'd succeeded in his endeavor, not needing to advertise his business as he had built up a steady, regular clientele who were only too happy to keep coming back and also bring their friends. He'd also collected his fair share of dining awards along the way.

Many of the guests he knew by name and it had become a habit to visit the customers in the restaurant at the end of the evening. Checking his appearance once more, Duo stepped out of the office and walked back along the corridor to the swinging door that would take him out to the restaurant floor.

About half the customers were still there, some finishing off their main meal, others enjoying dessert while the odd few were sipping coffee. Duo wandered through, giving a nod here and a smile there, stopping occasionally to check on a customer and ask if they had enjoyed their meal. He spotted a table in the corner where a good friend of his sat and he wandered over to say hello. The man had also spotted Duo and waved, calling him over.

"Ahhh, Duo," began the man. 

"Mr. Winner. It's good to see you again," answered Duo as he stopped at the table and shook the blonde man's hand.

"Duo, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft and Catherine Bloom," said the business man as he indicated each person with a wave of his hand.

Duo shook hands with the two men then turned to the women. "A pleasure to meet you, ladies," he said and then applied the Maxwell charm, taking each lady's hand and kissing the back of it.

Relena simpered and blushed, but Catherine looked oddly at him. Before Duo could wonder about the look, Catherine spoke. "You're single, Duo," she said. It was a statement, not a question.

Duo looked a bit stunned for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, I am. It's a bit hard to form a relationship when you have a business such as mine to run," he replied. Duo didn't add the fact that he was also gay and that was a major stumbling block as well; more so than the hours he worked.

The woman looked at him again for a moment. "You're going to meet someone very soon, someone dark; oriental I think."

"Huh?"

The table went silent for a moment and then the man named Trowa spoke up. "Please, forgive my sister. She's a clairvoyant you see."

"Ahh," said Duo, still mystified.

"She sees things, you know, sort of predicts the future," Trowa clarified.

Catherine gave her brother a swat to the arm. "Not quite like that," she chastised gently and then turned her attention back to Duo. "Yes, I am a clairvoyant and sometimes I get these flashes when I meet or talk to people. That's what I had when I met you. A flash of someone dark and oriental."

Duo looked at the woman skeptically.

"I don't know what it means exactly," she continued. "I only have these flashes, I don't completely understand them myself at times. Oh well, never mind."

No more was said about the woman's prediction and Duo dismissed it as nothing important. He pulled up a chair and joined in with the conversation.

***

Three weeks later, Duo was in the kitchen finishing off the prep work for the evening's meals. He'd prepared the salads, chopped the vegetables and made a fresh pot of soup; now all he had left to finish was buttering up the garlic bread. The loaves sat on the bench top, sliced and awaiting the garlic butter that Duo was fetching from the cool room when the front door bell rang. Placing the bowl on the bench, Duo wiped his hands on the tea towel attached to his apron and went to answer the door.

He could make out the form of someone on the other side and idly wondered who it might be. The delivery men always came to the back door and he knew the closed sign was in place. Passing by the coke 'fridge half stocked with the sodas, Duo made a mental note to restock before the evening's guests arrived. A flickering of the light of the 'coke' sign at the top of the 'fridge had him frowning. He really needed to check that out. 

Duo flipped the lock and opened the door, the sudden burst of sunlight temporarily blinding him. When his eyes adjusted enough that he could open them without them watering he was surprised to see an Asian man standing on the door step. "Ah, can I help you?" Duo asked as his eyes roamed over the figure before him. About Duo's height, slender build, broad shoulders, narrow waist, slim hips, dark hair pulled back into a pony tail, almond shaped eyes; _Chinese,_ his brain supplied.

"I'm looking for a Duo Maxwell, the owner of this establishment I believe?"

"Yup, that would be me, Mr...?"

"Chang, Wufei Chang. I'm the new representative for the coca cola company."

"Ah." Duo's brain didn't want to concentrate on the man's occupation, it was quite happy in its cataloging of the guy's assets. Golden skin, onyx eyes, firm, muscular body. _And I bet his butt is nice too,_ his libido said happily.

"Mr. Maxwell? If I've come at an inconvenient time..."

_No time would be inconvenient for you to come,_ supplied Duo's mind.

"... I can always come again..."

_I wouldn't mind coming again and again and again,_ Duo's cock said.

"Shut up," Duo growled to his libido, not realizing he'd said the words out loud.

"Mr. Maxwell?"

"Ah, sorry. I was thinking about something else," said Duo quickly. _Yeah, such as how nice he would look bent over the kitchen bench._

"Look, if I'm disturbing you..."

"No, no, not at all. Please, come in." _All the way in,_ cheered Duo's body.

"I'm sorry I didn't call before to let you know to expect me," said the hunk as he walked inside.

"That's quite all right. I'm only finishing off the prep work," replied Duo as he tried to pull his eyes from the rep's butt.

"The other rep has left the company and I'm taking over his clients," continued Chang. "I thought it best if I stopped by to introduce myself and see if you needed to order anything." Wufei paused and looked around, out of the corner of his eye he could see the chef staring at him, or rather his butt to be more specific. Wufei flushed.

Realizing he'd been caught ogling the other man's rear end, Duo blushed and quickly tried to cover up his interest. "Umm... The coke 'fridge is over there," said Duo with an incline of his head. "I haven't had a proper look in it to see how the stock is going, I was gonna check it later."

"That's okay. I'll have a look for you now, if you like?"

_I'd like you to do more than look,_ responded Duo's body as he watched the Chinese man stroll over to the coke 'fridge and open the door.

"You're a little low on the lemon and the diet coke. I have some in the car if you'd like me to get it?"

"If it's no trouble?"

"No trouble at all, Mr. Maxwell," replied Chang with a smile.

"Thank you, and please, call me Duo."

"Right, Duo. I'll go get the stock and top up the 'fridge for you."

"Okay. I'll... I'll be out in the kitchen finishing off the prep work," said Duo as his eyes persisted in their wandering to the rep's butt. 

Wufei turned and headed for the front door, fully aware of the chef's eyes roaming over his back, or more precisely, his backside. Wufei put a little extra sway into his hips.

Reluctantly, Duo forced his eyes away and turned his unwilling body back towards the kitchen and the awaiting prep work. His libido would have to wait until after the rep left and Duo had time to exercise his wrist in privacy.

Fetching the required drinks from the car, Wufei's mind was going a mile a minute. He'd only started this job last week and so far he was enjoying it. He was hoping to keep this one, having been more or less forced to resign from his previous job as a librarian when the head librarian had found out that Wufei was gay. Not that there was much Wufei could do about it. He'd thought about taking it up with the Industrial Tribunal Board but really didn't have much of a case. He hadn't been terminated, just told it would be better for him to resign before things became intolerable.

Threats came in all sorts of disguises.

Wufei didn't know how they had found out about his orientation, after all he didn't flaunt it, he was extremely discreet. Still, that was all water under the bridge now and Wufei had another job, one he hoped to keep. Speaking of keeping his job, he'd better get his ass moving and get the drinks inside the restaurant as he'd promised.

Thinking about the drinks and the restaurant had Wufei's mind traveling back to the chef/owner. He could have sworn the man was checking him out. It brought another flush of heat to Wufei's cheeks and a shiver traced down his spine. _Could it possibly be that the chef was gay? And interested?_ Wufei wasn't sure but he decided to try and find out.

All discreetly of course.

Back in the kitchen, Duo had managed to get his hormones in check as well as finish off the garlic bread. He'd heard the rep come back in and the jingle of bottles and cans as the 'fridge was re-stocked. Having to go into the cool room from time to time, Duo paused at the kitchen door and gazed out along the hallway. The coke 'fridge was situated at the other end of the hallway and the glass window set in the swinging kitchen door allowed him to peek out at the object of his interest and libido's desire.

That pert little ass was waving in the air as the rep stocked the drinks onto the shelves, carefully pulling the older stock to the front and putting the newer drinks at the back and Duo took full advantage of the view. 

He groaned softly.

Wiping down the benches, Duo removed his apron and decided to go and check on the rep as well as pick up the invoice. He grabbed a tube of condensed milk from the side by the stove and unscrewed the cap. Raising the tube to his mouth, Duo squirted some of the condensed milk into it and closed his eyes in bliss. Rolling the sweet treat around on his tongue he savored the taste. Ever since he was a kid, Duo had loved sweetened condensed milk and always bought a tube of the stuff each week to 'eat'. It was his one indulgence and he figured he was entitled to that. With the tube still in his hand, Duo pushed open the swinging door and strode along the hallway to where the rep was still bending over and putting a few cans into the 'fridge

Hearing the door whoosh softly, Wufei knew the chef was coming his way and he decided to try a little innocent flirting of his own, at least enough to see if the earlier signals had been correct. Once he'd gotten his answer he'd decide what to do next. The back of the 'fridge reflected to a certain degree and Wufei could make out the figure of the chef approaching and noticed the eyes on his ass again.

Stretching further into the 'fridge, Wufei's pants drew taut across his rear end, defining it further and Wufei was pleased to note a slight falter in the chef's footsteps. Pushing back a little he was reminded why he shouldn't stretch in these pants. The fabric had now bunched and was stuck firmly between his cheeks.

_Ouch!_ Duo thought as he saw the wedgie the rep was now suffering from. _Maybe we can offer to rub it better?_ Duo's libido said helpfully. "Down boy," muttered Duo and then turned his attention to the sweet ass protruding from the coke 'fridge. "Umm... You need a hand with anything?"

"Possibly," Wufei said under his breath. "Ah, almost done," he stated a second later, this time so the chef could hear him.

"Right." Duo stood slightly to the side and watched as the rep reached for the last of the coke cans. Seeing they were just out of reach, Duo moved to assist, picking up the cans and handing them to the Chinese man. Their fingers brushed for a moment and Duo could have sworn a jolt of electricity passed between them, not to mention he was sure that the rep's thumb had caressed his hand.

Taking the offered cans, Wufei let his thumb wander over the flesh of the chef's hand in a fleeting touch, carefully seeking out any sign of recognition in the chef's face whilst appearing to be focused on the task at hand. He saw something flash in those violet eyes but it was too quick for him to interpret. He placed the last of the cans on the shelf and then began to back out and straighten up. Unfortunately his pants decided to lodge deeper in his cleft. "Damn," he muttered as his hand went to the back of his pants.

"You okay?" asked Duo as he watched the look of discomfort pass over the rep's face.

"Yeah. Stupid pants, they get too tight sometimes and catch you in not very nice places," replied Wufei as he tried to pull the fabric from between his cheeks.

"I can sympathize with you there. I've had a few wedgies myself in the past, I'd prefer to have something different between my cheeks." Duo realized what he'd said the moment the words left his mouth and he flushed. "Ahh..." Unable to think of anything to say to cover up his slip, Duo grabbed his tube of condensed milk and squirted a rather generous portion into his mouth. Unfortunately he'd squeezed rather hard and the sweet stuff shot directly to his tonsils and caused him to cough and choke slightly.

"Are you all right?" asked Wufei as he thumped the chef on the back, wedgie temporarily forgotten.

Duo coughed and spluttered a couple more times before croaking out, "Thanks, I'll be fine now."

"What on earth were you eating?" asked Wufei.

"Errr... Sweetened condensed milk," replied Duo, blushing as he admitted his weakness.

Wufei raised an eyebrow.

"Long story."

"Ah, okay." Wufei turned to pick up the empty cartons from the soft drink, tugging at his pants again as the wedgie reasserted itself. As he straightened so he noticed that the light behind the coca cola sign wasn't working properly. He frowned. "Does that normally do that?" he questioned, nodding at the light.

"Yeah. It's been doing it for a little while. I thought it may have been the globe so I replaced it but as you can see, it still blinks," replied Duo.

"Hmmm. I'll take a look and see if I can't fix it. I'm usually pretty handy when it comes to things like that."

"I'll bet you're pretty handy," mumbled Duo to himself, unfortunately he hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought and the rep caught the words.

Wufei grinned to himself. Time to see if he was correct in his assumption. Opening the door to the 'fridge wide, Wufei bent over and leaned inside, searching for the switch. "Umm... I can't seem to find the switch."

"It's just in there, towards the back on the left. Down lower," replied Duo as he tried to control his libido that was having a field day watching the rep's ass as it poked higher in the air with the body's movement into the 'fridge.

"I can't see it. Could you be a bit more specific?" Wufei wriggled his rear end as if moving further into the 'fridge.

"Uh, down lower." It was all Duo could do to hold the moan as his hormones told him exactly how much lower it would like the rep to go.

"Damn. No luck. Any chance you can point it out to me?"

Duo swallowed and then leaned forwards. The rep didn't move out of the way so Duo shrugged his shoulders and leaned in over the body to try and point out the errant switch. He couldn't understand why the rep didn't see it, it was quite obvious. As Duo leaned forth so his body pressed up against the rep's and he gasped as the rep suddenly began to grind against him. He wasn't sure whether it was intentional or simply the rep moving to give him a little more room. Deciding it had to be the latter, Duo called his cheering hormones to heel.

Wufei had his answer. He'd discreetly ground himself against the chef and felt a distinctive bulge press back against him. Now all he had to do was convince the chef that Wufei was interested. He felt the heat of the other man as they squeezed against each other, it contrasted nicely to the coolness of the refrigerated air.

"It should be just down there," Duo said as he reached in to try and point to the switch. His upper body came into closer contact with the rep's, his face was inches away from the back of that caramel skinned neck and Duo's nostrils were flooded with the scent of the other man.

Deciding it was now or never, Wufei turned his head slightly, peering out the corner of his eye to see exactly where the chef was located. He was pleased to note the other man's face was just slightly behind his. Wufei turned a little more. "Down where?" he said softly as he looked from the chef's lips to his eyes then back to his lips.

"D - D - Down there," Duo breathed and then froze as the rep kissed him.

Hoping he wouldn't get clocked for being so forward, Wufei pressed his lips to the chef's in a brief kiss. As the kiss ended, Wufei was pleased to note a glazed look appear in the chef's eyes. He snaked a hand back, twisted slightly and then brought his hand to the chef's groin, rubbing softly over the bulge. "Down here?" he whispered softly.

"Ohhh..." moaned Duo. _Yes!_ cheered his hormones.

"I'd say this switch is turned on," breathed Wufei as he squeezed a little harder, pleased to feel the bulge growing in his hand.

Duo slumped against the side wall, needing the firmness of said wall to hold him up as his legs had gone to jelly. His eyes closed as his body took over, reacting to the stimulus. "Ahhh," was about the only sound he could utter right about now.

"Tell me you don't want this and I'll stop," said Wufei softly as he turned completely around to face the chef.

Duo moaned and cracked open his eyes. "Don't stop," he groaned out as his hips began to thrust.

Having been given the all clear, Wufei's hand began to knead at the growing hardness, enjoying the feel of the other man against his palm. It wasn't enough though and Wufei was soon looking for a way into those pants. His hand slid to the waistband and then underneath the elastic. He found the flap to the chef's boxers and slipped inside. Fingers curled around the silky shaft and Wufei began to pump slowly.

Duo's hormones were in seventh heaven, cheering loudly as pleasure fed them. "Feels good."

Leaning in closer, Wufei pressed his lips against the chef's neck, kissing softly and working his way around to an ear where he began to nibble on the lobe. "I want you," he murmured softly.

"Ahhh... Oh shit." Duo squirmed as the breath of the rep's voice brushed over his ear, the words sinking straight to his groin.

Sensing his victory, Wufei closed in for the kill. "I want you inside me, I need to be fucked and I want you to do it."

How could he possibly refuse such a generous request? "Oh, god. I want you too. Been so long since I got laid," huffed Duo as his breathing deepened and his heart rate accelerated.

"Too many clothes," said Wufei as he began to tug at the chef's pants.

"You can say that again," moaned Duo as he tried to shove off the wall a little to aid in the removal of his pants. Cool air began to circulate around his nether regions, registering in Duo's brain the departure of his pants and underwear.

Duo's hormones cheered at the loss.

"Need to see you, touch you too," Duo managed to say as he fought to gain some control back over his body from his zealous libido. His hands found the pants of the rep and fumbled with the button and zip, finally managing to undo them and part the fabric. Eagerly his fingers dipped inside and found what they sought. Duo pulled Wufei's cock from inside his pants and began to caress it, thumb rubbing over the tip, exploring the ridges and contours of the hot flesh.

It was Wufei's turn to moan and go weak at the knees. "So good," he whimpered as his eyes closed and his hip's thrust into the hand that was cleverly manipulating it.

Leaving Wufei's cock, Duo's hand traveled lower to cup the soft sac, rolling the rep's testicles in his hand and sending further pleasure through the Chinese man's groin.

"More," begged Wufei.

_More,_ echoed Duo's hormones.

"Oh, fuck," moaned Duo.

Hands began to roam, exploring various skin textures, discovering particularly sensitive spots and generally driving each other mad with desire. "Need you," panted Wufei as he tried to pull himself away from the hands that were so expertly torturing him. Somehow the rep managed to twist around and offer his rear end to the chef. "Please, no more teasing. Do me, do me hard and fast."

A sliver of light to Duo's right informed him that the front door to the restaurant was slightly open. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I need to close and lock the door."

"Don't worry about it. I need you inside me now. I don't want to wait any longer."

"But what if someone walks in?" asked Duo. He really couldn't afford to be caught in a compromising position with the coke rep, after all he did have his own business reputation to think of.

"Their problem," moaned Wufei as he reached a hand behind himself to begin prepping his body seeing as how the chef appeared to be distracted.

Duo quickly shuffled over to the door, which wasn't easy when one's pants were around one's knees, and closed the door. The lock was turned and Duo returned to his more than willing partner. He groaned - loudly - when he saw what the rep was doing. Then he winced. That had to hurt without lube of any sort. He reached for the rep's hand and stilled the busy finger. A pair of onyx eyes fixed him with a questioning look.

"What is the problem? Don't you want me?"

"Oh god, I want you; but not to hurt you. We need something... ah, that should do." Duo grabbed his tube of sweetened condensed milk from the small table where he'd dropped it earlier during his choking fit. "Not exactly what one should use but given the circumstances it should do the trick." Duo squeezed some of the creamy stuff out onto his fingers.

"I don't care what you use as long as you hurry up."

"Impatient, aren't we?"

"No. Just fed up of waiting." Wufei pushed back and caused Duo's two fingers to slide deep inside him. "That's better."

"What ever happened to selling the product to the customer?" asked Duo in amusement as he worked his fingers in and out, pleased to feel the muscles relaxing and accepting him easily.

"You've already seen the merchandise, the best way to sell it to the customer is to let them sample it," came the cheeky reply.

"Can't argue with that," replied Duo. "I think I'm ready for that sample now." Duo slipped his fingers out and spread some of the condensed milk over his length, coating the organ from tip to root. At least the product was organic so there shouldn't be any problems for either of them. Satisfied that he was coated enough, Duo tossed the tube to the side and grasped the rep's hips. With a groan he pressed against the tiny hole, pushing insistently until it gave way and permitted his entrance.

"Mmmm... Nice," moaned Wufei in encouragement.

Duo carefully kept up his steady, forward push until his cock was completely embedded inside the Chinese rep. Once seated, he paused to give Wufei time to adjust to his girth.

Wufei reached out and grabbed hold of each side of the coke 'fridge. He needed something to keep him steady and in his current position, the coke 'fridge was the only thing close enough or sturdy enough for him to hang on to. He pushed back a little and then began to flex his inner muscles to let the chef know he was ready for some action.

The flex of that tight passage enhanced the feeling for Duo and he groaned before starting his slow withdrawal. Before he could slip out completely, he pushed forwards again, sinking deep inside that tight passage and enjoying the sensations rippling across his sensitive nerves. Keeping a steady hold on the Chinese man's hips, Duo began to thrust, finding a rhythm and building the pleasure for them both.

"More," moaned Wufei. This was so good. He hadn't gotten any for a while and had missed sex, the chef pounding into him served to remind him just exactly *how* much he'd missed the act. While he was still tight, it wasn't painful; who would have thought that sweetened condensed milk would be so slippery? He groaned and pushed back as the nerves inside his sheath were awoken, supplying him with unending pleasure.

Hips slammed together as the pair rocked in a primal dance of lust, each determined to take as much from the willing body servicing it as it could. Duo's bangs were slicked with sweat, sticking to his forehead as his pelvis repeatedly ground forth. Wufei was hanging onto the coke 'fridge as if it were a life buoy in the sea of emotions he was currently experiencing and he would drown without it.

Duo's hormones were singing a symphony of their own.

The coke 'fridge was protesting the harsh treatment with the clinking of bottles and furious blinking of the light.

The end was subtly drawing near for Duo. He couldn't take much more of the stimulation to his cock. Wufei's passage was tight and caressed every inch of his thick length, driving him to near madness with the overload of sensations. He shifted slightly to gain better purchase with his footing and nearly had a heart attack when Wufei screamed out beneath him. "Shit! You okay?" he asked in alarm, his thrusts slowing momentarily.

"Fuck, yes!" Wufei moaned. With Duo's shift so the head of that delicious cock had brushed his sweet spot and caused all the colors of the rainbow to dance inside Wufei's head. "You hit my prostate," he panted, "do it again!"

Duo snickered and proceeded to do just that. Each time he managed to connect with that spot so Wufei would whimper, cry out or scream in pleasure, his sheath tightening around Duo and returning the favor with pleasure of its own.

The end was near and Duo slipped a hand underneath the rep to locate his neglected erection. Curling his fingers around the shaft, he began to stroke in countenance to his thrusts.

"Yes!" Wufei's eyes closed in bliss as his cock was stroked, bringing him ever closer to that pinnacle. He was almost there, just a few more pumps... His prostate was struck again and Wufei's body went into spasms. Pretty lights danced in his head as he felt the heat in his belly reach boiling point. Unable to hold off any longer, Wufei came with a scream.

Hot liquid spurted from the end of Wufei's cock, coating Duo's hand and splattering against the glass door of the coke 'fridge. The channel he was buried in closed tight around Duo's cock, rippling and massaging his length as the tremors of orgasm passed through his partner's body. It was the beginning of the end for Duo as he felt his own balls tighten and then the sudden burst of ecstasy flood his nervous system as his essence flooded Wufei's channel. He managed a couple more strokes before stiffening completely as his cock was milked dry.

As the last trembles left both men sated, so Duo slumped against the rep who in turn collapsed against the coke 'fridge. They stayed like that for a few minutes, desperately sucking air back into starved lungs as heart rates slowed a fraction. Once he felt in control enough of his limbs, Duo managed to push off from the rep, his softened cock slipping out of the passage with a wet sound. Fumbling for his pants at his knees, Duo found the tea towel that usually resided there and began to clean himself off. Once done he did his best to clean up the coke rep and then gave up, handing the towel to the Chinese man to finish the job.

Taking the towel, Wufei cleaned away as much of the evidence of their coupling as he could and pulled his pants back up. He handed the towel back to the chef with a nod of thanks.

Having tucked himself back inside his own pants, Duo noticed the mess on the coke 'fridge door. "I think I'd better get something to clean that off with," he chuckled.

"Might be a good idea," replied the rep with a smirk.

Duo disappeared and then returned with cleaning products in hand. Five minutes later the 'fridge looked spotless again.

"I'd better get going," said Wufei, a soft look in his eye.

"Yeah, and I'd better get back to work; the staff will be in soon," replied Duo and then frowned before turning back to the rep. He raised his hand and brushed a stray lock of hair away from the Asian face. "Thank you. That was..."

"Nice?" smiled Wufei and took the chef's hand in his own. "I enjoyed it to."

"Look," Duo began to stumble over his words, unsure of how to say what he was thinking. "I want you to know that what we just did... what we shared - that it was more than just a quick fuck. I don't know what you think or felt but, well, ah shit."

"I'd like to see you again too, Duo," said the Chinese man softly, understanding what it was the chef was trying to say. "I know I will see you when I come around for the coke order, but I'd like more than that..." Wufei lowered his head and continued, his voice almost a whisper, "...I - I'm not seeing anyone at the moment, maybe we could? If you want to?"

Duo cupped the rep's chin and raised it to meet his violet eyes. "I'd like that, Wufei." Duo leaned forth and brushed his lips across the rep's. "Here, take my card and call me tomorrow."

"Thanks, I will." Wufei picked up his briefcase and headed for the front door of the establishment, Duo right behind him. They paused at the door and Wufei stole one last kiss. "I'll call tomorrow morning."

"Good. It's a date." Duo smiled warmly as he opened the door and watched the coke rep leave. Once the man had gone, Duo shut the door and turned his back to lean against it. The words of the clairvoyant came back to him then and he grinned. Looked like her prediction had come true. Shoving off the door, Duo returned to the kitchen to finish off any last minute prep for the evening's rush. 

* * * 

"Hey, Boss?"

Duo looked up at the waitress that had addressed him. "Yes?"

"When and how did you manage to get the coke 'fridge light to work properly?"

Duo glanced down the hall to where the coke 'fridge glared back at him. Sure enough the small light wasn't flickering anymore. Duo grinned. "I just showed it who was boss," he said and then with a wink, he returned to cooking.

The waitress simply shook her head.

~ Owari ~


End file.
